blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 11
The Heart of Taurus, The Spear of Light is the 11th episode of the Black Bullet Anime. It aired on June 17, 2014. Summary The battle against the Aldebaran army begins. Enju wonders if they will be able to win, and Rentaro says he isn't to sure. Suddenly the lights of the battle go off and the group believe they have won, only for a tank to be thrown like a toy. Then the horde of Gastrea charges towards the camp of civil officers, with commander Hidehiko Gado giving orders to the officers to be prepared. Tina spots a bunch of Flying Gastrea droping smaller ones at some woods near the camp and Rentaro notices that no one other than his team noticed the action. Realizing that the Gastrea will outflank them, Rentaro takes the decision that his team will face the detachment force of the Gastrea, despite knowing that is considered disobeying orders. As Rentaro's adjuvant runs to the woods, Hidehiko Gado notices them and yells them to return. The battle to hold the Gastrea at the forest is successful, but as soon as Rentaro feels impressed about the strength of his comrades, red lights begin to shine at the campsite. When Rentaro's adjuvant returns to the camp, they watch as the horde of Gastrea overrun the civil officers, brutally killing many of them. Rentaro finds Hidehiko watching the battle, and when he approaches him, the commander of the civil officers can only say in a disturbing tone that they didn't stood a chance, while mentioning a spear of light. Suddenly the place where Hidehiko was standing collapses and Rentaro watches horrified as a Gastrea swallows Hidehiko whole. Rentaro then notices a number of beams, shot from an unseen Gastrea, that kills even more people, that look just like a "spear of light", also Rentaro watches the giant figure of Aldebaran, the Stage IV that destroyed the Monolith, as it roars and turns away from the battle with the rest of the Gastrea following. The civil officers that remain watch the army of Gastrea simply retreats. In the aftermath of the battle, Tamaki wonders how many casualties they suffered, and Rentaro theorizes that they lost half their forces. When Tamaki comments that the Gastrea also suffered loses, Rentaro mentions that probably the Gastrea have already recovered thanks to all the civil officers and soldiers that were turned into Gastrea. Rentaro and Tamaki realize that they will have to face an army of more than 2000 Gastrea with merely 500 people. At an improvised hospital, Rentaro is greeted by Enju and Kisara, as they volunteered to help the wounded. Suddenly Rentaro is hugged from behind by Sumire, which surprises Rentaro as he thought she was given a place in a shelter. Sumire responds that she chose to help, rather than wait, as she knows that everything will be lost if the Gastrea penetrate deeper in the Tokyo Area. As Rentaro wonders how Enju can be so helpful and kind after losing all her classmates only a day ago, Sumire answers that she's stronger than she looks, but warns Rentaro that he should avoid reminding her of the incident. Some time later Rentaro, Enju and Kisara arrive at an abandoned hotel that Shouma found, and are greeted by Tina, who has been cleaning the place. As the group has dinner, Yuzuki mentions that her brother is a good cook, and Midori offers them tea. The adjuvant worry about when the army of Gastrea will return. Kisara informs that the survivors of the beams suffered symptoms that are consistent with mercury poisoning and Tina mentions that her drones detected the Gastrea that shot those beams, and it was 5km away, but couldn't see it of transfer an image. Suddenly a soldier appears and informs Rentaro that he has been summoned by commander Nagamasa Gado. At an abandoned building, Rentaro meets Nagamasa Gado and notices that the man has lost his left leg, but Gado comments that he simply let Aldebaran take it. Nagamasa asks Rentaro about the fate of his son Hidehiko, and Satomi chooses to tell the commander that his son died bravely. Gado affirms that he's the one who forced his son to become a civil officer, and that if he knew he would die that way, he would have allowed him to do anything he wanted. Rentaro informs his finding that Aldebaran must be controlling the other Gastrea using pheromones, and that if they kill it, the army will collapse. Gado retorts by saying that Aldebaran can't be defeated, as he used his Varanium katana to nearly cut its head in half, and despite being certain that he injured its brain, it didn't died and simply regenerated. Nagamasa then tells Rentaro that their more urgent enemy is the Stage IV Gastrea that shoots mercury in the form of light, code named Pleiades. Gadou mentions that if they kill Pleiades, Aldebaran will be easier to defeat. Suddenly Nagamasa tells Rentaro that in the light of he and his team left their camp against orders, he will be forced to disband his adjuvant and he will have to face capital penalty. As a furious Rentaro tries to reply to the commander, Nagamasa's Initiator Asaka Mibu submits him easily. Gadou tells Satomi that if he kills Pleiades, he will be pardoned an his team won't be punished. Rentaro easily sees that is a suicide mission and that was Gadou's plan since the beginning, but reluctantly agrees. Just as Rentaro leaves the hotel, he is stopped by Kisara. Rentaro futilely tries to trick her, and despite Kisara attempts to convince him of fleeing together, Rentaro retorts by saying that there is no place to run or hide in the Tokyo Area if the Gastrea win. Just as she watches him leave, she only says he's an idiot. While searching in the forest where Pleiades might be located, Rentaro suddenly begins hearing howls, and sees a pack of Wolf Gastrea running straight towards him. Despite killing many with his gun and Varanium arm, one of the Gastrea bites him in the shoulder and both fall from a cliff into a river. Just as Rentaro emerges from the water, he sees himself surrounded by the Gastrea, including the leader that has two heads. Just as Rentaro believes its the end for him, something picks up the attention of the Wolf Gastrea. Rentaro watches as the Gastrea are cut to pieces and sees the leader being beheaded. From the darkness emerges Kagetane Hiruko and his daughter Kohina Hiruko, with Kagetane simply saying its quite a coincidence that they meet on that place, and Rentaro only says that he is suprised to see him alive. During the night, Rentaro points his gun towards Kagetane, mistrusting his intentions, but his enemy mentions that they already gave him some food, antibiotics and bandages. Kohina then asks about Enju, and she mentions her desire to cut her. Kagetane tells Rentaro that he saw the battle from afar, and when Rentaro tries to chide him for his lack of assistance, Hiruko asks him what he would have won if he did it, with Rentaro answering peace. Kagetane says he has no interest in peace. This comment makes Rentaro affirm he truly is insane, but Kagetane simply asks him if he thought he was sane all this time. While they eat Rentaro asks Kagetane the reason of always hiding his face with a mask, and the elder Hiruko, who took off his mask to eat while turning away from Rentaro, says that if he saw his face, he will regret it. As soon as Kagetane puts his mask again, he continues by saying that Rentaro knows that he has abused his Varanium powers and hates and envies him for that, but mentions that he hates and envies him the same way for being able to walk peacefully in the light, while he must remain in the dark. Kagetane once more offers Rentaro the chance to join them, and once more Rentaro refuses, saying he will never abuse his powers, but the masked man predicts that he will join them, sooner or later. During morning, Rentaro wakes up and notices that Kagetane and Kohina are gone. As he continues his mission, the Hiruko pair appear behind him and Kagetane mentions that he found Pleiades not so far from there. When Rentaro asks him why he gave him that information, Kagetane responds that because he likes him. Rentaro decides to continue and when he asks them their intentions, Kagetane says they're simply going in the same direction as he is. Satomi then tells the Hiruko pair that they can do whatever they want, and Kagetane says they will. The three continue the search for Pleiades. Adaptation Notes Volume 4 Ch 3 Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *The Third Kanto War begins. *Kagetane Hiruko is revealed to have survived his fight with Rentaro Satomi. Both him and his daughter Kohina Hiruko make a return after being absent for six episodes. Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used Abilities used Items used Navigation de:11 - Herz des Taurus, Speer des Lichts